A Fresh Start In A New World
by Zero The Ice Dragon Slayers
Summary: Zach a kid who as be stuck living with his drunk dad after his mothers death at the age of 5. Now he is 17 and all he wants to go to a place were his dad can not find him. Will hunting on a rain day he takes in a cave only to find a way to another world and when he starts to hang Fairy Tail he will help get some people to together and help them to. This is also my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

(Sorry I just figured this out. They will be update over the week.)

I was a stormy day in a forest in Texas and at one house a kid wish he could go to a new world. "Zach where is my beer!"

Zachery Sapper or Zach for sort a 17 years old he mostly wore a black shirt and pants and he lost his mom when he was 5 and his dad became a drinking nut job after his mom's death. Zach has sled all of his time washing his dad and he wanted to live his dad but he made the two of them move to a house in the middle of nowhere the only person that came to the house was the guy to deliver the beer.

Zach learned how to do everything even hunt for dinner. He is very go with a bow and arrow and when he was not hunt or get order by his dad he was in his room read the books that his mom left he with. After finishing another book he looked outside.

"Look like it is still raining, I know it hard to hunt in the rain, but I have had no food for a week so here goes nothing."

Zach grabbed the black clock and his bow and ventured to the forest. The rainstorm was strong Zach could barely see what was right in front of him. Zach got lost in the storm only to find a cave and when he got in there he started to cry.

"Why did this have to happen to me. Why don't I live that old man. I wish I could go to a place that he can not come and get me."

Then Zach heard a noise from the back of the cave. Zach got his bow ready and went to the noise. When he got to the back there was nothing but a very little lake. "What is this, It looks like the sky." Zach put his bow away and put his right hand in the water. It started to glow and when he tried to takes his hand back it was stuck. The water pulled Zach closer and then he fell in.

Zach closes his eyes as he fell into the water, but then he felled the wind and open his eyes. He saw that he was falling he looked down and saw trees he crash into them.

After the crash he got up and walked a little to see he had sharethis on his left arm and leg. "That won't be too hard to fix" He lend against a tree, but fell unconscious on the tree.

Only a little later a red and blonde haired women along with a pink hair guy and a blue hair cat and the pink hair guy said to the red hair women. "I told you it was fun"

The red head women turn to the blonde hair girl. "I now see why you like to fish with them." The blonde girl gave a little laugh.

As the four of them walked along the path when the pink hair guy saw Zach a sleep. " Hey look over there." All four of them run towards Zach. " He looks perty band up." The pink graphe and cared him on his back. "Lets get him to the guild and get he healed up." All four of them ran to the guild and Zach would wake up to a new world.


	2. Chapter 2

Zach woke up later that day. He look at his body to see that he had got all fix up and then he remembered what happened last time. "Oh right I fell from the sky and crash I was going to get fixed up and then it went blank." Zach got out of the bed and saw his bow and arrow on his right side. "It's a good think you're here."

Zach walked out of room only to see that every set of eyes were on him. "Oh shit" Then a man with pink hair charged at Zach and yelled. "What the hell are you doing up."

Zach dogged him and gave him a good kick back down to the first floor. "Get him!" A men with only boxers on said and Zach tough on him was. "What the heck is wrong with that guy."

As all of the men in the guild attack Zach all did was dodges their attack until an iron bar was inches close to his face. "Where did this come from?"

Zach paid it no mine and draw his bow. Zach was sounded and everyone was ready to use their magic "Enough of that you brats." A giant man entered the room and Zach's jaw dropped. " But he started it Gramps." The pink hair guy pointed at Zach.

The big man step on him and Zach draw his bow again in fear of the giant. "I see you are awake now." The giant shrunk to back normal size. Zach jaw drop again see the old small man with a white jacket. (his outfit from Phantom Lord arc) "It nice to meet you I am Makarov Dreyar, I am the guild master here."

Makarov started out his hand waiting for Zach to shake it. Zach smiled as he shaked Makarov hand. "It is nice to meet you to I am Zachery Sapper, Zach for sort."

Makarov smile and hopped on the bar. "So young man wear did you get those cuts from?" Makarov pointed to the cuts on his left side. "I was falling from the sky and crash land on some trees. I was going to take care of it and then I am here getting attacked at."

The pink hair got recovered from being stepped on. "I was not attacking you, by the way my name is Natsu Dragneel."

"Hello Natsu I am Zach and you looked like you were attacking me. So Makarov I have some questions would you so kind to answer them." Makarov nodded. "Great question one where i'm I?"

"You are in the guild Fairy Tail in Magnolia at is part of the kingdom of Fiore located on Earth-Land."

Zach was confused now. "So I am not on earth anymore." Now Makarov was confused but he made sence of the situation.

"I am sorry I don't know how to send you back to your home." Makarov that Zach was going to cry but he was laughing. "Why are you laughing!" Zach got control of his laughter and said to Makarov. "Sorry about that. It just that I always wanted to go to a new world and you thing i'm sad I can't go back?" Makarov nodded again. "Will don't worry I am ok with stay here and here another question who found me and how do I make a living in this world?"

Makarov smiled and said. "You work in a guild and go on jobs with your magic power. Magic? Oh I see your old world does not have magic but I see you are handy with that bow. That is right sir this bow is bin with me for a long time." Makarov stock his bared and said. "What else do you like Zach?"

Zach had to think for a minute but he figured it out. "I like to read stories about dragons, I also like to practice with my bow and I like to see the star in the night sky." Makarov smiled and Zach realized that he did not answer the first part of the question. "Say you haven't told me how found me?"

"That is easy Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Erza come here." Natsu came back to Zach and Makarov but this time their was a blue hair cat and a blonde and red hair girls with he.

"Hello my name is Erza Scarlet."

"Hello my name is Lucy Heartfilia."

And I am Happy." Zach looked down to see the cat. "A talking cat and I thought this world was going to boring." Zach petted Happy on the head.

"This are the four how found you in the wood nere here and seeing that you like to use your bow, dragons and the stars if figured you would like to be taught by these three." Zach turn his head back to Natsu, Lucy and Erza. "What kind of magic do these three do and why do you think I would like their magic?"

Zach turn back to Makarov. Makarov point to Lucy. "Lucy used Celestial Magic and that means she can summon constellation to aid her in battle."

Makarov then he pointed to Erza. "Ezra uses Required Magic and that means she can change her armor and weapons."

Makarov finely pointed to Natsu. "And last Natsu and he used Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and it mean his is like a fire dragon." Zach still did not know what Makarov was try to do. "I want you to pick one of them to be your teacher in their magic. I want you to think about it but it's late and I am guessing you have not eat anything yet."

Zach nodded. Makarov hand Zach a sandwich and Zach after he finished his sandwich and when back to the room that he was in and as he got back to bed he thought to himself. "This may be fun to be here after all." He smiled and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up in the room that he was stay the night, he still could not believe he was in a new world. He got out of the bed and saw a white hair girl clean cups on the bar. "Oh so you're the man that Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Happy found yesterday."

Zach walked down to the bar and sat on a stool. "Hello my name is Zachery Sapper, Zach for short." She smiled and said. "Hello Zach my name is Mirajane Strauss a member of Fairy Tail. So are you here to join?"

Zach had to think for a minute. "I am thinking about it but first I want to see the town first." Mirajane smiled and said. "If you want I can so you around town?"

"Aren't you working right now?"

"No the guild do not open for another hour and the bar does not open for a hour after the guild opens. Ok lets go." As Mirajane got out off the bar and started to so Zach the town. As the two of them finishing the town and were going back to the guild they saw Natsu get kicked out of a window.

"This is not a restaurant." Lucy said that from the window. "But I smiled from my house and it is so good." Zach and Mirajane both had the same smile.

Natsu and Lucy saw Zach and Mirajane and Lucy said. "Zach, Mirajane what are you two doing here?" Zach answered "Mira was just sawing me around town and as we are walking back to the guild when we saw you two lovebirds having a nice morning."

Zach and Mirajane smiled again and Natsu and Lucy both turn red. "I will see you two back at the guild come on Zach."

Mirajane grabbed Zach collier to his clock and drag him back to the guild and she whispered in his ear "We are going to be good friends. I have been trying to get those two together and you made blush with one sentence."

"It was nothing but I will help you get those two together."

"Really thank you.

"No problem." (P.S. Their is no Tortures in this timeline.)

As the two of them finally made back to the guild the ran into Erza. "Ah Mirajane, Zach I see you are up and about." Zach turn to Erza. "Yeah Mira was just showing me around town." After he was finch the three of them heard the sound of battle inside the guild. "What is that?"

Mira put her hand on his back and said. "The guild some time fight with one another." Erza face the guild and said. "Don't worry I will stop them… Where is he?"

Erza saw that Zach was gone and so did Mirajane. " Man he is fast." Then they heard Zach in the guild. "Bring it on Boxers!" Erza and Mirajane turn to one another. "It look like he is going to fit in here after all."

"I think you right Mirajane, now lets stop this." After Mirajane told Zach that the guild like to fight he jumped right in to the fight. He punched a man with white hair how was saying "man" a lot and when he fell down a man in boxers came up to him.

"That was my fight." Zach said back with smile. "What's the matter Boxer you take down one guy. That it you're going down. Bring it on Boxer."

" **Ice Make Lance."** Zach dodged all of the lance to notice the boxer had a fan. "It looks like your girlfriend is really rooting for you."

"She is not my girlfriend." He turn red and said. " **Ice Make Cannon."** Zach dodgers that and after seeing how red he was he got a idea. "So you are go to string her along like a violin." He stop for a minute in order to think and he stop attacking. "No."

"Then why are you act like she is not even here."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"If you you stay like this, you will hurt her."

"Then what do I do."

"Take her on one date so you can see the real her."

" Fine I will ask her…"

"Will you all stop it we have a guest with as today." Erza said storming into the guild and everyone froze Zach was every impressed by Erza. Erza grabbed Zach by the colour of his cloak and dragged him on the stage.

"Introduce yourself."

"Oh right I am Zachery Sapper I don't know any magic but I do what to be in this guild." He bowed his head and the guild career and started to party. He followed Ezra to to bar and then he met all of the major characters in Fairy Tail. (I am too lazy to right all of the names.) He learned that the iron pipe was from Gajeel and he and Wendy are also dragon slayers he also notice that all dragon slayers had a cat and then Natsu and Lucy entered the guild hall to see Zach sitting with Erza, Mirajane, Wendy, Carla, Levy, Romeo, Gajeel, and Pantherlily at the bar."Hey Zach."

"Good morning Natsu, Lucy, and Happy." Lucy got to girls and Natsu notice something off. "Hey were Ice Princess and Javia."

"Who?"

"Ice Princess is a guy with only boxers on some of the time." Zach then remembered him from the fight. "Oh I only met he in the fight a little while ago and we had a talk and I am questing Juvia is a girl with blue hair."

"Yes you know where they are and what did you talk to him about." Then Juvia came up to the bar very happy. "Why is everyone staring at Juvia." Zach saw that she like to talk in third person Lucy was very course and asked. "Are you ok Juvia?"

"Yes Juvia is fine and very happy thank for care, Lucy." Everyones jaw dropped and Zach was choice on the look. "What the matter guys and gals?" Zach turn to Juvia and she said. "Juvia always called Lucy Love Rival and are you the one to talk to Gray."

"Gray, oh you mean the gut in the boxers and yes I did." Juvia hugged Zach. "Thank to you Gray asked Juvia on a date." Every was now more stock and Mirajane got Zach out of the hug. "How did you tell Gray to asked her on a date?" Gray walk to the bar and answered for Zach so he could breath. "He told me I was being mean to her and that if I did change I was going to hurt her and I did not know what to do so he said to take her one date so she could cool down on the fan girl." Happy did his thing and before Gray made a move Zach stabbed in and said.

"I got this Gray. Hey Happy can hold this apple on your head." Happy did it and Zach step away and shot it with his bow, and Happy was scary to move. Zach got down to he and said. "That is really annoying so try to stop it, key?"

"Aye sir." Then Makarov appeared out of nowhere and he heard and saw everything. "So I see you have met everyone and you are already mark so are you joining and who is your teacher?"

"That is easy I want Ezra to teach me requip magic so I can change my arrows, I also what Natsu to train me on his powerful senate and I want Lucy to teach me how to read and write. That sens fine with you three?" They all nodded their heads.

"Now where do you want you Guild Mack to be and what color?"

"Guild Mark?"

"They tell people what guild you belong to."

"Oh I would like it on the palm of my left hand and black place." After that they partey but every time Zach got close to beer he got sick. He told everyone that he was around beer since he was 5 and his body can't handle the smile. They all had fun to night and all were passed out after all of the brawls with their member and family member. **(P.S**. I will be having about one chapter for Levy-Gajeel and Romeo-Wendy but I will try to focus on Natsu-Lucy and Erza-Jellal for the many parts. Bye and thanks for read this story and writes some reviews.)


	4. Chapter 4

It has been two weeks since Zach join Fairy Tail. He has been living with Natsu for a time until he go on jobs. Zach normal day is basically Natsu teaching him how to use dragon slices in the morning and then they go to Lucy's apartment. Zach always used the door and Natsu used the window. Sometime he would get the two of them red with experiment. Lucy would teach Zach reading and writing at the guild library and sometime Levy would help Lucy with the lesion. After the lesion was do and a little break or after a brawl Erza would train him at switch his arrows and armor. The only armor he has is a speed poster and his only arrow he got are ice arrow that freeze their target in place.

Zach, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy come into the guild Zach went to the bar and Natsu, Lucy, and Happy went to the Request Board. "Oh, Zach the man I went to see." Mirajane walked up to Zach. "Hey Mira what's up?"

"I went to talk to you."

"About what?"

"How you got Gray and Juvia together." After what Zach said to Gray he told Juvia on a date but it went sideways when they help a lost kid. Gray saw her caring side and he realizes that he was being a total jerk to Juvia and after the date he asked her on another and everyone in the guild is calling Cupid thanks to the bow on his back and getting those two together.

"It was pretty simple and all he need was a push."

"I still don't get how you got those two together?"

"That because I read alto for romance stories from where I was from original and boys and girls don't understand the opposite sex." Mirajane nodded and she got a idea. "So can you help me with some project I been try to do?"

Zach nodded and Mirajane handed him a list of names. "What this?"

"A list of couples I have been trying to get together your help it will be possible." Mirajane pointed at Zach and looked at the list and thought to himself. "Lets see Juvia/Gray is done Levy/Gajeel, Wendy/Romeo, Lucy/Natsu, and Erza/ Wait a minute." Zach looked up at Mirajane. "You could have told me that you wanted Natsu and Lucy together sooner I could could be already to start and plan by now!"

"So you are going to help." Zach nodded. "Great and why do you time to make a plan for Nalu?"

"Nalu, oh I see what you did there but those two like one another all ready and they are just scared of losing their best friends if they confused." Mirajane Jaw dropped with Zach exclamation and after she shake it off she said. "So what are you going to do?"

"I going to need time so we will save them for later."

"You know I did see the last name on the list." Before he could see it Gajeel come up and sat on the bar, Mirajane grabbed the list and put it in her shoes. "Yow Cupid."

"Shut it Lighting Rood." Zach when quit trying to think of a way for a bookworm and a muscle head to get together. "What's the matter lose your brain." Then he got a idea. "No I was thinking wish I guess you do a lot of." That made Gajeel angry. "Why you little punk."

"Little the thing I see little is your brain."

"Will add lest I can read you idiot."

"You're the idiot." The hold guild wash as the two were fighting but Mirajane saw what Zach was try to do. "I know a way to tell who is a idiot." Zach smiled he know Mirajane saw what he was trying to do. "We will have a quiz game show next week. Lucy, Levy come here please?"

They walked over and Natsu followed Lucy. "What up Mira?"

"I agree with Lu-chan what up to?"

"We are having a quiz show so this two will stop fighting." She waked up to Lucy. "You will be teach Zach like what you be doing for the last two weeks." She walked to up to Levy. "And you will teach Gajeel." Her jaw dropped. "What why can I teach Zach I have been helping her with some of the lesions!"

Gajeel did not like what she said. "Lucy was Zach teacher and Gajeel mite need help with his studies." Natsu raised his hand up and said. "Hey if they get a question wrong can I punch them?" Mirajane turn back to see Zach nodding and turn back to Natsu. "You may but no fire dragon magic at all, got it!" Natsu nodded.

"I will have the rules by tomorrow so you two can related." As Mirajane got back behind the bar and Natsu and Gajeel headbutting one another with Lucy and Levy talking about the Quiz show they didn't notice Zach and Mirajane talking. "This is going to be fun, don't you think Mira?"

"Yes and thanks again for the help."

"Hey getting people together is always fun and how about the loser has to but on a dress of a day and can not leave the guild at all."

"That a great motivator but what if you loss?"

"If I loss but get those two together it will be fine." They turn to Gajeel and Levy and as Cupid and the Demon Mastmaker got ready for Operation Gale. ( Thanks for all of the views and sorry if I made some spelling errors and please review thank you.)


	5. Chapter 5

"Gajeel will you stay focused on the magic and not on your own." The day after Mirajane made the quiz game for Gajeel and Zach. She said they will be showing their knowledge on the magic in the guild and that the loser would have to stay in the guild all day in a girls dress and can not fight or use their magic to. Zach and Gajeel both really what to the other in the dress and make fun of him.

(Their like Natsu and Gray, they really hate the others guts and their magic to.)

Zach was study hard, he know if it worked withered it he lose or win but he really wanted to win. Zach always listen to what Lucy told him, but Levy was having a hard time. Over the week Gajeel has be annoying to Levy he was not listening to her and he was don't know why he wasn't easy being with her in a room, so he play with his magic in order to not think about it.

"Gajeel will you just focus, tomorrow is the quiz game!"

Gajeel look at her and turn back. "Why do I feel so weird." The night before the announcement at the guild hail. "So why did you want to do a test of knowledge, Zach?"

"It is simple Mira, you see he is always move and doesn't see her and her nice but quick temper. So make he stay with her for a little will show him that she can be nice and have a big attitude. It is classic fall in love with tour if the girl or boy is not already have her or his heart stone."

Back to Levy and Gajeel.

"That is it I am done with this you can lose for all I care!" Levy walk out of the guild library. Lucy and Levy asked to hold the lesion in the library Zach in the morning and Gajeel at night. Zach and Mirajane where at the bar.

The guild let Zach work there until he was ready for missions it was also a perfect place to plan to get Natsu and Lucy together. "Looks like it time Mira." Zach pointed in his black bar outfit to Levy living the guild hail. "Lets hope Gajeel has seen her by now, Zach."

And on cue Gajeel ran from the library. "Hey Cupid where did Shrimp go." Zach always like to mess with Gajeel even those it was a plan to get he and Levy together.

"I don't know a "Shrimp" is he or she knew?" Zach gave a smirk and that ticked of Gajeel. "I mean Levy, you stupid idiot." Zach look at Mirajane and they both know what was going and started their little show.

"Zach stop being mean." She hit Zach in the back of his head. "Levy just walked out said."

"It's still rain outside?"

"Yes and I don't think she have a umbrella with her." After that Gajeel run out of the guild hail after Levy, Zach got Mirajane's attention. "Look's like it is working if Gajeel said the right words."

"Is that key point in the plan?"

"Yes and lets hope it work if not those two are going to be a bigger problem than Natsu and Lucy." Zach finished his duties and went back to Natsu's and Happy's house. Levy forgot it was rain outside but she was so mad at Gajeel she did not care. She was walking back to Fairy Hill.

(The girls dorm for Fairy Tail members)

When Gajeel stop her. She turned around to see Gajeel out of breath and holding two umbrellas. "What do you doing Gajeel and thanks?" Gajeel hand her the umbrella. "Whatever."

Levy was about to walk away again but Gajeel started to talk. "Did I do something or say something wrong to you back at guild." Gajeel did not know why but he wanted to find Levy and under why she just left.

"Do you really want to know?" Gajeel nodded. "Fine, I was mad they you play with your magic and not listening to me." Gajeel felt bad now and he was no idea and thought to himself.

"What the hell is wrong with me my heart is aching and why don't I feel easy when we are in the same room." He looked at Levy and said but he was not thing about it. "Look I am sorry I was not listening I do to you, I just have be dealing with some things and I don't understand them."

Levy got close to Gajeel. "If you what I can help you after the quiz show are you ready to see Zach in the dress?" Gajeel smiled. "Sounds like a plan." Gajeel followed Levy back to the guild.

Mirajane was about to close the guild when Gajeel and Levy came. They asked if they could say and study for the night. Mirajane agreed to stay a little to watch them. After 3 hours of studying Levy was tired and fell asleep, Mirajane made a bed for her in the room that Zach was in when he was come to Fairy Tail.

After putting Levy down on the bed he was ready to go but his body did not move. "Is there a problem Gajeel." Gajeel turn to see Mirajane by the door to the room. "I don't know, my body is not moving?"

Mirajane smiled left and brought back a chair. "Here you go. I think you should just stay here for the night." Gajeel took the chair and sit next to Levy. Mirajane left them alone and went home.

It was early in the morning Zach walked up to the guild to see Mirajane at the door to the guild and said. "Hey Mira man you look like you didn't get a lot of sleep."

"No, but I think it work though."

"What makes you say that and of course." Before he could hear her answer Levy woke and screamed. "GAJEEL WHY ARE YOU HERE AND WHERE IS HERE." Zach sweatdropped and Mirajane said with a smile. "You see now?" Zach nodded. "So are you ready for the quiz show?" Zach smiled. "Lets go I really want to win and make fun of him." The two of them walked into the guild and got ready of the quiz game show.


	6. Chapter 6

Levy has just woken up. The last thing she remembers was Gajeel and her talking and having a really hard sturdy suction and then nothing. She turn her head to see Gajeel holding her right hand and asleep. She was so embarrassed and scream. "GAJEEL WHY ARE YOU HERE AND WHERE IS HERE?"

Levy scream woke up Gajeel. He was still tired to get up. "Oh...Levy is you are wake, good." Levy look right at Gajeel and Gajeel looked right at Levy. The two of them just looked at each other and did not say a word.

Zach and Mirajane were washing the two of them from the a crack in the door. "Looks like it work perfect."

"Will I think they just need one push."

"What make you say that, Zach." Zach turn his head to Mirajane. "Mira don't you see that there is still a little bit of awkwardness." Zach pointed to their silence and hold hands. Then he got a great idea. "Hey Mira I got an idea, here it is."

He whispered into her ear. She smiled at the plan and they put it into action. "Levy, Metal Face I see you two are up." Levy and Gajeel turn away from another then Gajeel punch Zach in the face. "Is that you get Cupid."

Zach laugh and shoot an ice arrow at him.

(He knows fire, lighting and light but he like ice.)

Gajeel dodged it but before he could use his magic Mirajane stop them. "Today is the quiz and I don't you two to fight for a while." Zach walk to the bar and Gajeel walked outside and living the girls alone.

Mirajane giggled a little and Levy notice. "What's so funny?"

"Oh I was think about what would happen if they had girlfriends?" Levy turn red as Erza's hair and said. "What do you mean?"

"I thought they would behave like gentlemen and wear fancy clothes with there girlfriends in dress but since they don't have girlfriends I decide to put them in the dress." Levy was think for a moment. "So what would happen if one of the girl her said that one of them as their boyfriend and yeah say yes then you will do the first thing rather than the dress."

"Yes."

"So will you do it for Zach, Mirajane?"

"Oh no I already have a boyfriend and if I said that really hurt him and I do love him." Levy jaw drop.

(I want Zach to be with another OC character and not one of the other guild members.)

"I did not know you had a boyfriend, so who is he." Mirajane change into demon mode and told Levy. "It is a secrets and I do not want you to start telling everyone in the guild, we are try to stay out of press." Levy nodded and Mirajane turn back to normal. They both walk out of the room and with Zach and Gajeel help get ready for the quiz game show.

About 3 hours latter the quiz game show started with Mirajane as the hostess. "Welcome to Fairy Tail first quiz show On the right is Zachery Sapper and on the left Gajeel Redfox." Mirajane pointed at the two of them with buzzer in front of them and started the rules. "The rules are simple I will pull a question from the pot here and the first person how can get 3 out 5 rights wins, but if you get it wrong Natsu will hit you on the back of the head and if you will lose, you know what." She pointed to Natsu. "Now let get this started."

The guild career they were very excited to make fun of the loser and that he could do nothing against them. "The first question is about Wendy."

(P.S. the questions are true or false I am lazy to right big question.)

"True or False Wendy healing spell always work even if you have be hit with it multiple times?" Gajeel hit his buzzer. "False, it lose it affect if she on the same person multiple times."

"Correct one Gajeel." The guild was surprised then he got the first point, Natsu was sad because he could not hit Gajeel. Levy smiled Gajeel saw this and smiled back. They both saw this and Mirajane got back to it. "Next question is about Lucy, True or false she loses more power when she summons two or more spirits." Zach hit the buzzer. "That is true."

"Correct one Zach." Gajeel growled a little. He turn to Levy and she gave him a thumbs up Gajeel smile.

(I am going to skip the next two.)

Lucy notice how Levy was carrying on Gajeel and asked. "Levy are you ok, you are all red?" Levy turn to Lucy. "I dont know but I am fine so don't worry Lu-chan."

"Right again Zach." Lucy and Levy were not focused on the game. "By the way Lu-chan you to guess this."

"What Zach asked Mirajane out on a date?"

"No, Mira is already dating someone before Zach got here."

"Really I thought she and Zach had a think."

"No He is just a partner like you and Natsu." Lucy looked down, she really wanted to be more than a partner to Natsu. "Lu-chan what is the matter with you, you look so sad." Before she could respond Mirajane yelled. "Gajeel get another point it is a tied 2 to 2 last question."

(The question Zach got right was about Natsu and Gajeels was about Levy.)

"Lets see the last question is about?" She open the note and both of them were ready to answer and make fun of the other. "Erza, True or False Erza only use her Purgatory Armor in combat." The buzzer sound everyone was look to see who hit it. Levy hope it was Gajeel so he would not be in the dress, but it was Zach and not Gajeel. "False, She also uses it when someone smacks her strawberry cake."

The crowd cared for Zach and got their bait from the other. Levy then remembered what she said this morning.

"I thought they would behave like gentlemen and wear fancy clothes with there girlfriends in dress but since they don't have girlfriends I decide to put them in the dress."

She knew if she said that Gajeel would get out for the dress. "MIRA!" Levy shouted and everyone went quiet, but Zach and Mirajane had smiles. "Yes Levy?"

"Do you remember what you told me this morning?"

"Yes".

"Can you tell everyone."

"Sir thing." Mirajane cleared her throat and said. "You see I wanted to them all fancy with their girlfriends but since they don't have one I thought they should have on dress instead, but I am still hoping for them to have a girlfriend." Everyone did not know why she said that and why Levy wanted her say that. Gajeel on the other hand realized what it meant.

Levy took a big breath and scream. "WILL I AM GAJEEL GIRLFRIEND!" The guild was stock and then all of them yelled. "WHAT?" Gajeel didn't know what to do, but Mirajane turn to him and said. "Is this true Gajeel?" Gajeel stop and think. He fought about all the things he liked. He like her smarts, kind nature and her quick temper. He looked up at Mirajane the whole guild wanted to hear his answer. Jet and Droy hope he would say no, but Mirajane and Zach knew the answer. "Yes, she is my girlfriend."

He walked up to Levy and kissed her on the creak. The small sen was enough for the whole guild to be in shocked, then the guild cared for the couple, expected for Jet and Droy who were crying their eyes out.

Zach slipped away to have some peace and quiet. He didn't know this that Gray and Gajeel were come right behind him. "Zach?" Zach turn to see them.

"Hey Gray and Metal Face." He smirked but Gajeel did not care. "We just wanted to thank you." He turn from Gajeel and turn to Gray. "What for?"

"You got me to see a different side of Juvia that I never did see." He turn back to Gajeel. "and thank you for showing me that I have fillings and that I am not a cold heart, Cupid." Zach never did like that nickname.

"It was all you I just gave you a push and hope for the best." They smiled and nodded. "You know I have not fight you in wale and I would like a fight after all of that studying."He got into battle position and they got into it to. Levy and Juvia saw them fighting and rooted for their boyfriends.

On the balcony over the battle arena with the arm of her boyfriend. "It looks like you and your partner are doing a great job get them together."

"Thanks you, Freed." She turn to the green hair mage. "When are plan to tell every that you and me, Cana and Bickslow, Elfman and Evergreen, and Laxus and your little sister Lisanna?" She smiled and look at the battle field. "After I find Zach a girlfriend then we can tell everyone."

"Why when he finds a girlfriend?"

"So we will have a little of the press off of the eight of as." Freed smiled and with a look to see who was left standing and it was Gray and Gajeel with little damage. Zach got up and smiled and followed the two couples in side.


	7. Chapter 7

"Look Zach at the ferris wheel."

"I see Wendy, now I am taking Asuka to the merry go round and you and Romeo can go somewhere else."

"See you later come on Wendy I what to go on the roller coaster." Zach smiled as Romeo grabbed Wendy and split from Zach and Asuka. Asuka notice his smiled and asked. "Why are you smiling Zach?"

"It nothing lets go."

"Key." She rise her hand so she would not get lost and Zach hold on to it.

Back to yesterday.

"Why do you want me to go and why can't you go." Bisca and Alzack are asking Zach if he can take Asuka to a carnival in Hargeon. "We need to get money and Asuka wanted you to take her." He looked down to see Asuka at his feet. "Is this true?" She nodded. "Will then I would love to bring you." He pulled her hat down to cover her eyes. She giggled.

Zach always make time to practice his shooting and Asuka would always watch he but out of the targets circle he made that every clear she would not get close for her safety and she saw him as a big brother when he was asked to babysit for her. "Hey big brother can we bring Wendy and Romeo?" He bend down to her level and said. "Why not."

She hugs him and he said. "Come on let's go tell them." He put her on his shoulder and walked to the two of them. "You know Zach I think he would make a great dad with his kids." Bisca said putting her arms around Alzack. "He still has a lot to learn before that in my opine." She smiled and the two of them went to fine Zach and Asuka.

Zach and Asuka finally found Romeo and Wendy. "Wendy, Romeo look I am flying." They turn their head to the two of them. "With a little help." She point to Zach and he put her down and said "Asuka want the three of as to go to a carnival in Hargeon. "So are you in or out because I am in." Zach was really hoping it work because thanks to Asuka their is a changes to get them together.

Wendy was the first to speak. "I would love to go and I bring Carla." Asuka said. "No, she is no fun." Carla herd that. "What do you mean I am no fun?"

Zach speak for Asuka. "It is because you always want Wendy to be act like a high class lady and Asuka want her to act like a normal girl and don't worry I will be there and I think Romeo to right?" He nodded. "You see she will be fine. Hey Happy can you come here?"

Happy flew to them with a fish for Carla. "Here you go Carla." He try to give it to her but she didn't want it. "What do you want Zach?"

"Wendy, Romeo, Asuka, and I are going to a carnival tomorrow and I would like you to keep Carla comping will were gone." Happy smiled Carla got mad. "Why is this tome cat being stuck with me for a day."

"Because he will so you how to have fun that's why." Zach said with a poker face. "Fine but if even if one of them is hurt I will claw your eyes out." Zach was a little scared.

After they talked they made plans to go in the morning and come back after diner, Zach went back to Natsu's house with Happy on his head. The next morning they meet on the train station, after the goodbyes and the death stare by Carla for Zach. Asuka and Zach fell asleep on the train ride.

Wendy smiled and Romeo asked. "Wendy why are you smiling." She turn to Romeo. "Oh it just that I love the way Zach is acting like a big brother to Asuka."

"You really like kid's don't you?"

"Yes and Romeo?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Can you get you hand off my of shoulder." He didn't notice that his hand was on her shoulder. He took his hand back and then he said with his face all red. "Oh I am so sorry I didn't see me doing it." Wendy was a little red and said. "It was fine." They did not notices is that Zach was not asleep and he had one of his eyes open.

After airing in Hargeon and have lunch they went to the carnival. Zach took Asuka to the merry go round. Wendy was being dragged by Romeo. Romeo stop and notice she was not happy with it. "Wendy sorry so what do you want to do?"

"Can we go in the ferris wheel."

"Sir."

"and Romeo?"

"What?"

"Can you hold my hand." They both turn red as Erza hair. He didn't say anything all he did was hold her hand. They went on the ferris wheel, the roller coaster and the patle bout. Zach took Asuka on the merry go round and to the little petting zoo they had. They meet back up at the ice cream and told about what they did.

Zach went quit after a will. Wendy how was holding still holding Romeo's hand. He could get free but he did not want to. Said with a little worry. "Zach are you ok?"

"Oh they I am fine just thinking about that you two have got close even after about three hours." They looked at encoder and said as Zach was drink a soda. "Will you see the two of as have been hang out for awhile now." Zach spate out his drink and said. "How long have you been hanging out." Wendy answered. "Sinte after the Grand Magic Games. That was 9 months ago and Carla was always with as."

"And that is why I didn't want her to come." Everyone turn to Asuka and Zach asked. "You knew and that why you wanted to bring them along but why bring me if you knew what to do."

"So they just have to think about them." She smiled and he smiled. "It look's like Mira and I have the next gen mashmaker and planner." He took of her hat and mist up her hair. They all smiled then alarmes sound of.

"What is that?" Asuka covered her ears. Zach got up and say a people living the stand, he stop one of them and asked. "What is going on?"

"Tumantion a monster that has be attacking the town."

"How long has he been attacking?"

"Only a day now."

"And you already have a alarmes and didn't you send for help?"

"Yes to Fairy Tail but it was only a hour ago."

Don't you were Fairy Tail is already here." He sould the man his mark. "Thank you for being here." The man start to run again and Zach run to Romeo, Wendy and Asuka. When he got their Wendy asked "What happening?"

"A monster has just arrived here and I will take care of it." Romeo Yelled at him. "WHY ARE YOU TAKE CARE OF IT WE CAN FIGHT TO."

"I need you two to take Asuka some were safety and then you can come back and help me." Romeo nodded he knew Asuka can first. The three of them run to find safety for Asuka. Zach required with ice arrows and his speed armor.

He walked for a will the city had be vacated for the monster. "Where is it?" Zach heard the monster he went to see what it was. It was like a fish but it had four legs. It was eating everything it saw. Zach draw his bow and fired a ice arrow at it. The monster turn to the arrow and shoot fire at him. "Will that's wired." He run out of the way of the fire and shoot another Ice arrow little effect.

"Ok lets try fire." He required to his fire arrows and fired at the monster it did nothing. "Lets hope lighting works." He try and it felled and after that he and the monster heard something. It was a little girl. "NO!"

The monster used a lots more of his fire breath Zach made in time but he twisted his ankle on the landing. He could not move so he shielded her from the blast.

Zach did like to be with Fairy Tail but he knew he had to save her. After a while he know this the fire did not hit him or the girl. He turn to see a water shield surround them and he saw the caster.

She turn to them. She was wearing a blue clock, thin body a light blue bandana on her head, dark blue hair, brown eyes, and medium sized breast. "Are you two ok." She said in a smooth voices. Zach nodded. "Good now stay here." She dropped the shield and charge at the monster kicking it in the face and sanding it flying.

Zach was very impressed with her combat skill that he didn't see Romeo and Wendy with a women coming behind him. "Zach are you ok." He turn to the three. "No I think I twisted my ankle I can't move." Wendy got to him and used her magic. "Just stay still." He turn to Romeo. "How is she?"

"She is just looking of her daughter."

"Mama." The little girl run to the women and she looked at him and said. "Thank you so mase."

"No problem." He turn back to Romeo. "Romeo get this two to safety." He turn to Wendy. "Wendy are you done."

"Yes, but try not to put brister on it."

"Good then lets go."

"Go, Go where?"

"Someone just saved are live I am not letting her face it alone after that." Zach got up and run in the direction of the fight. Wendy run the same way and Romeo took the mother and daughter to safety. After run for awhile he made it to the battlefield how ever the monster was killed and the girl was nowhere to be found.

Wendy fine got up and said. "Where is this someone?"

"I don't know. " Then a crowd of people came to see the monster dead then the major stepped forward. "Thank you for saving our town here is the reward money." He push it back and said. "I did not kill the monster I do not deserve this money." The man push it the money back to him. "I know but you save my little girl this is my thanks." As he said that the women and little girl came up. Zach took the bag it had a ring in it. "The Ring Of Protection said to project all of the that are in your heart." He put a string on it and put it on his neck. He bowed and said. "Thank you, I think it is time to go home." He pick Asuka and Wendy and Romeo followed.

When they got to the train station they saw, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Bisca, Alzack, Macao, and Erza. They got the request from Hargeon and they ruse to get there.

Zach told them as soon a the alarms started he sent Wendy and Romeo to get Asuka to safety. Then he told them about he telling Romeo to get the women and little girl to safety and he told them he got his twisted his ankle during the fight.

Bisca and Alzack where glad that Asuka was not hurt or even near the fight when they took her from Zach's hands. Macao was glad his son help get people to safety. On the train with Wendy give Zach another healing spell. Lucy asked.

"So did you take the money since you stop the monster." He turned to Lucy. "No, I did not kill the monster so I did not that it, but the little girl I saved was the major daughter and he gave me this ring."

He showed everyone his ring and as he took a drink of water and Lucy said. "So you turn down 1 million jewel?" Zach started to cock on the water. "I didn't know the reward money and beside i'm not the one that killed it so it would be stupid to take money that I didn't even deserve." After that he looked out the window and thought to himself. "Who was she and will I even see hear again." With that he fell asleep on the question.


	8. Chapter 8

A week after what happen a Hargeon. Zach was still puzzled about the girl that saved him. He was so in though he did not see Master Makarov come up to him. "Zach I would like to talk to you." Zach step out of his thought and turn to Makarov. "Yes what is it Master. I would like to talk about what happen back at Hargeon." Zach gilpin. "I think it is time for you to go on mission."

"Look it was not my fault it was, wait what?" Zach stop feeling his arm and the master talked again. "I talked to your masters, Lucy told me you have a good understand of the languages and that you can right good to." Zach nodded. "Erza said you have good hand with your magic and Natsu said you got a good with the landscape."

Zach tried to learn dragon sense but he got nothing after two week of nothing Natsu showed him how to use the land to his advantage, he still has a hard time in city areas.

"So I am allowing you to go with Erza on a mission for a while." Zach smiled and shakes his hand. "Thank you now I go on real missions and move out of Natsu's house."

"Yes and why do you want to get out of his house?" He shared in horror. "Every time I clean the house and leave them alone it is this like it go hit with wind magic." After telling his friends the news and after find an apartment for one he went to the request broad."lets see what we got here."

He looked at what there was and then he found a mission. "A bunch of girl attack at The Tron Hot Springs. Reward 5,000 jewel." Zach grabbed the pics of paper and walked to Erza. "Hey Erza I got a mission." He handed to Erza and she read it. "Good let's get going." After saying good bye and getting there grew they with to the train. After on the train ride Zach notice Erza was a little sad. "Erza are you ok?"

Erza turn form the window to him. "I'm fine. Lire!" Erza was suppressed and said. "How do you know?"

"It was hard and you be down every since that monster attack in Hargeon." Erza said in a sad voice. "It just that everyone I know is started to be get together and i'm both sad and going crazy." Zach went over to Erza and patted on the back. He just remembered Ezra's name was on the list but Mirajane took away before he could see the guy's name.

"Hey Erza." She turn to Zach. "Is there anyone you like?"

"Yes there is but he is always moving so I don't see he a lot."

"I will help you ,but what is his name?"

"Thank you Zach and his name is Je…" The train whistle sound and a man said. "Last stop all off." Erza and Zach jumped off and grabbed their gear and made their way to the hot springs.

After they got there Zach said. "Erza why don't you talk to the client and I will see if I can find anyone who is very suspicious."

"Key but do not attack just watch." Zach left Erza and went into the wood near the spring. He went into the tree so no one would see him he. After a little while he saw a man, he decided to attack he and not do what Erza said. "Get of off me."

"After you tell me what you are doing her alone?"

"I am try to find the person who has been attack the girls here."

"Why are you Fairy Tail has this job." He so him his mark. He was surprised and ask. "Are you new?"

"Yes how you know."

"Because I am a friend to them."

"If what you say is true, then my friend will prove it, by the way my name is Zachery Sapper and yours?" Zach pulled him up and he said. "Jellal Fernandes do you have a nickname?"

"It's Zach and Cupid."

"Why Cupid?"

"I don't want to talk about it so lets go." He push Jellal into the hotel. He asked where Erza was and moved to the room. "Erza I found someone and he look very suspicious." Erza walked out of the room she was in. "Zach how is it and I told you not to attack… anyone." Erza just realized she had walked out of the shower and had only a towel on. She screamed and required Purgatory Armor and hit Zach and Jellal with her sword.

After slamming them into a walk she said with her face as red as her hair. "What are you doing here and why did you attack him?" Zach turn and whispered to Jellal. "Sorry about that and do you know her?"

Yes she my angel."

"Angel what the heck is wrong with you."

"I am talking here!" They turn to Erza would was still red. Zach answered first while he pointed at Jellal. "He looked very suspicious and he said he was a friend so I brought him here to see if you knew him." It was Jellal turn to answer. "I was try to find out if the person that has been attacking the girls here can lead me to a dark guild."

"And where is Meredy?"

"She is look in another target for the dark guild."

"Fine weather here I will be back." Ezra said walking out of the room in order to get some cloths. Zach and Jellal had got to the table and sat down. "So what kind of magic do you use?" Zach turn to Jellal. "It is a lot like Erza's but all I chang is my armor and arrows."

"And is that the reason the guild call you Cupid?"

"No I helped make Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, and finally Wendy and Romeo in to couples and since I have a bow they called me Cupid." Jellal jaw dropped. "You got them to be a couples." Zach Nodded. "Then I need your help."

"Why?" Zach then remembered Erza said "Je" on the train. He put two and two together. "Ok and I'm guessing you want to date Erza right." He nodded. "Will I think you just need to."

"Boys i'm back!" Erza stop Zach from talking and they saw her in a dress.

(The dress she had at the ball dance in one of their episodes.)

Zach whispered in his ear. "I don't need to say, just go and say it."

(And for all of my viewers I say the same thing or have a heart of regret.)

"So J-Jellal d-do you know what going on?" Erza was really empress that Jellal was just staring at her. He thought to himself. "Man she look so good I am hypnotics by her beauty. Ouce what the heck." Jellal out of his trainees to see Zach hit him on the face. Jellal just heard the words and said. "It seems they get attacked on a full moon and all of the girls are singles that where attack and they don't remember be attacked or what the were doing." Zach smiled and said. "Well since this person is attack single lady, Jellal you would need to be Erza boyfriend in order to keep her safe."

Erza turn to Zach with anger. "Why do you think I need protection and why don't you want to be my boyfriend?" She was happy with Jellal being her boyfriend and so was Jellal. "Because we don't know what this person do and I got someone else in mined." Zach was fixed on the on the girl from a week ago. "And besides we have to make sure you won't be a target since the full moon is in three days." He moved to Erza and whisper. "Plus you get to be with Jellal for three days." Ezra turn red and Zach grabbed Jellal and said. "Well you are sleeping in my room for the time being."

They left Erza and she thought to herself. "This is going to be weird be a couple with Jellal even if it is pretended."

After the guys made it to the room Zach was staying in Jellal said. "You really think Ezra need protection?"

"No, but you wanted my help right." Jellal nodded. "Hey if you are a friend then why don't I see you around the guild?"

"I am a wanted man so I am always on the move."

"So you did not have any moment with Ezra yet?"

"One time we were going to kiss, but back then I felt like she need someone batter and a person that won't get her in jail." Zach smiled and said. "You need to know I think you hurt her when you turn her away and I don't think she cares if you are wanted or not she like you for you that's all." Jellal jaw dropped. "Well lets get some sleep tomorrow you need to look around with your girlfriend and I will check to see if there is any spot that the person will find it targets."

"Any way goodnight." Zach fell asleep on the bed and Jellal with to the bed thinking about what Zach said. "Is he right she doesn't care and did I hurt her when I pushed her back. I think he is may know more then I do on romance." Jellal went to sleep. The same night a cloaked figure was making a trade. "Hey you go and where is the money?" The clocked figured hand the man the money. He walked away and the clock figured instead the bottle and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

After woke up and have breakfast Zach and Jellal meet up with Erza. Erza said with a lack of sleep. "Hey guy did you two sleep?" Zach answered. "I slept fine but I think you and Jellal had a rough night." They yound instead of answering. "Come on let's find a good spot that the attacker would go." They raised their hands and Zach put them together. The both said waking up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Zach moved away. "I told you last night we don't know how they were attack and I don't want the guild to kill me is you get hurt, Erza." They both blush. "Well I am going to look on the outside why don't you say in here and try to find more information."

Zach live them and walk outside. He thought to himself. "I wound where she is?" He walk a little more then he saw a cherry blossom tree and he thought to himself again. "Man so this is a cherry blossom tree, it is way cooler than what you read about."

(I have never seen one so I don't know how to descid it.)

Back to Erza and Jellal. They both where still holding hands walked through the building. They found a bar and entered it. The walked in to see a women clean class. "Hello welcome to Tron Bar and my name is Nis and who are you two?" Erza and Jellal walked over and sit down on the bar stool. I am Ellie and this is John."

(They'er name will be like this when they are with Nis.)

Jellal asked Erza not to call him and hear by different name so people would not call the cops on he and so no wound would figure out she was from Fairy Tail. He dyed his hair black and makeup to cover his tattoo and she just dyed her hair blonde. "So are you to here as a couple or not?" Erza/Ellie turn red and Jellal/John answered. "We are a couple she is just very shy about all of this."

"Oh I see that is normal for a woman that is not adjusted to a relationship, so what brings you here?" Erza/Ellie spock this time. "My apperanris did good on his train so we let he chose a vacation for his hard work."

"Oh that make perfect scents." After a while then got to know Nis. She was indined and had a husband before he die. They did asked if the "rumors" where true. Nis side with a frown. "Yes they are true, but it only happens on a full moon and the weird thing is that it is only single woman and they only get cuts and bruises. So I think you will be fine, Ellie."

"Thanks Nis." Erza/Ellie turn to the clock to see the time. "It looks like we need to meet Zach for lunch, see you later Nis." She waved to Erza/Ellie and Jellal/John living the bar. They arrived at the front door and saw Zach next to the door. "It took you two so long, i'm hunger lets go."

They walked to the chose fast food. Zach order a hamberg, Erza of course order a strawberry cake and Jellal order a salad. After ordering they sat down and talked. "So Zach what did you find out?"

"I found only one spot that could be wear they were attack."

"Good."

"Now what about you two, what did you find and what is your names.?" Erza answered. " Elle and John and we got information from the bar keep, that it true and that they are just covered with cuts and bruises and that's all."

"Well I am going to check out the the inside and you check the outside." Jellal stop eating his salad and said. "Why?"

"So we can find something the other did not." After finishing up lunch they went back. Zach looked around dogging the bar thanks to the smell of alcohol. Jellal and Erza walk though out the outside and they stop at the cherry blossom tree. They sit down on a bents and talked. "This is not bad right Jellal?"

"Ya this is nice." She lind on Jellal and they both fell asleep. They sleep passed diner and a little into the night. When they woke up, they both jumped up. "I am so sorry I just got tired and." He stop her with a hug. "It is fine I don't mind let's head back to our rooms now." She was red and then she nodded.

As they walked the saw a the clock figure buying something but before they could get the cloaked figure he was gone. "What just happen?"

"I don,t know." They want back to their room and slept on it. The next day was them hang around the hot springs to see if it was filtered but they found nothing. The next day was the full moon Zach said that we need to sleep the day so we could have sleep for the night. It was one hour from dark. "Ok I will check the north side, Ezra the west side and Jellal, the east side and we meet up at the bar scenes it is in the center the building." Erza and Jellal nodded and they moved.

The south side was the guest room they checked it be for moving. The west was the hot springs, the east was the gym and the north was check in and out space. "Why do I get the boring one." Zach finished it took about an hour so it was 9:30 he went to the bar he smiled all of the alcohol but the was something else.

Zach know this the smell was come from the class that a woman was holding. He shoot the class and the lady at the bar yelled. "YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING I ALMOST HAD HER AND NOW I NEED TO KILL YOU." She drink something and lost control of herself.

She chard at he he used his ice, fire, lightning, light and his new arrows wind, but again it did not work. "Why can't I hurt a monster with this arrows." She was about to slice Zach but the woman at the bar kicked her throw a wall out to the hot springs. Zach was surprised at who it was. "It's you." She smiled and said. "It is nice to meet you, I am Lorraine Tsunami."


	10. Chapter 10

Back the time to one month with Lorraine sitting at a theater. "My lady you are the most beautiful person I have ever meet, will you marry me."

"Yes my prince yes." The coutron close on the stage and the people clapped and walked out. "Lorraine what the matter you are all out of it?" Lorraine turned to her red exceed partner Ruby. "I am sorry, Ruby it nothing. Lets go." She really loved that seen end. "You liar you were just wondering if someone would propose to you." She turn to Ruby. "Is it that easy to see?"

"Yes." Lorraine froth Ruby up in the air and thought to herself. "It would nice to have a boyfriend though." She was be alone since she her father left her with her sister. She did find a egg and when it hates she had a sister. she traveled all over the Foina kingdom never joining a guild with the thought that they were all evil. She always found a job to do if she need money.

"Come on Lorraine we need to go to Galuna to see if your father is there." Lorraine snapped out of thought and said. "You're right but know it is ok to take the train."

"No, Lorraine I get motion sickness and you need me fly as to Galuna."

"Fine lets start walking." Lorraine and ruby started walking, they went town by town that was close to the ocean for three weeks they finally made their way to Hargeon. "Lets hope this is the town is close to Galuna, Ruby."

"Yeah."

"Great I am going to meet you at the docks and I will get some food."

"Kay I will get some fish see you at the dock" Ruby left Lorraine. She was eat lunch went the alarms was going off."What's going on?"

"Run lady to safe room's there's a monster." A man said running by. "Oh no Ruby." Lorraine ran to the dock hoping that Ruby, she stopped and saw a lost girl. "Hey what wrong?"

"I can't find my mommy." Lorraine stopped, and said. "Then lets find her." The little girl led the way. After hearing the sound of battling Lorraine said. "Stop." But the little girl was scared and run out into the battle. "Oh no." Lorraine saw the monster charge his fire breath. As see ready her spell she saw Zach cover the little girl. She thought as she chased the spell. "He would save her even not knowing her." She turned around and asked "Are you two ok?" He nodded. "Good now stay here." Lorraine kicked it to the docks. She punch and kick it a lot unlit it was dead. "Lorraine where are you? Ruby over here." Ruby found Lorraine. "It seems you had some fun." Ruby point to the monster. "A little but I want to go back now." She was walking back to where Zach was. "No, we are living now." Ruby grabbed Lorraine and started flying to Galuna. "RUBY!"

Lorraine was very mad on the way. "Lorraine what the matter." She remained silent. "Is it a boy?' Lorraine turn red and said. "I don't know, I just saw him and he put his life up for a little girl who I think he didn't know." Ruby smiled. "It call selfless and what did he look like?" Lorraine had to think on the mount she looked at Zach. "He had grey eyes, brown hair, tail, black clothes and he had a bow." Ruby had a bigger smile and said. "You like him, don't you."

"I don't know him and I was going to ask for his name but you stopped me." Ruby frowned. "Sorry Lorraine, but it not all bad."

"What make you say that?"

"We are almost at Galuna." Ruby pointed to the island. After landing they made their way to the villages. The villages chief strapped forward. What pairings you to Galuna?" Lorraine answered. "I am looking for my father Tsunabuss is he here or was he here and where did he go?" The chief said. "Tsunabuss oh he was has not been here for over 14 years now." Lorraine jaw jobbed the the new was a dead end and that she did not meet the guy that shield the little girl. Lorraine turn to Ruby and said. "Ruby this trip was a ultimate fall thanks to you."

"I said I was sorry Lorraine, Chief can we sleep for the night and we will go in the morning?" He nodded. They went to the room they were sleeping at. The had a dream and she screamed that woke up Ruby. "Lorraine what is it."

"Sorry Ruby I just had a weird dream."

"And it was?" Lorraine turn to Ruby. "You know that scene from the play we saw before try to find the closest town to Galuna." Ruby nodded. "Will I was the lady in the play and that guy was the the man."

"I know want to do."

"What?"

"We need to take some time of off this father hunt and go to the Tron Hot Springs that will fix go to sleep." Ruby fell asleep right away but Lorraine thought. "Will I ever see him again?" And with that she fell asleep. The next day was flying back to Hargeon and walked two the Tron Hot Springs. It took them a week to walk there to it and 2 day to get the money to be in their.

Lorraine still wanted to see Zach. Ruby and Lorraine spend some time in the hot springs. "Lorraine I am heading back to the room." Lorraine nodded as Ruby left here. She started to think. After a while she was fed up with it and went to the bar. "Hello welcome to Tron bar my name is Nis and what is your's?" Lorraine sat down on a bar stool "Lorraine Tsunami were is everyone?"

"Its a full moon people are by the cherry blossom tree."

"Oh I see." Lorraine said in a sad voice. Nis hand her a drink. "I'm guessing you can here alone?"

"No I broth my family with me."

"No boyfriend or husband?"

"No and I am only 17 who is married that young."

(Sorry if you are married young I just need her to say something.)

Nis hand here a class and said. "Here you go."

"Thank you" Lorraine was about to drink it when it was shoot out of her hand. She turn to see how it was it was Zach. "On my god it him and why did he shoot the class out of my hand?" Lorraine did not know what was going on but she here Nis yelled. "YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING I ALMOST HAD HER AND NOW I NEED TO KILL YOU." Lorraine stop out of thought and kicked Nis out the wall to the hot springs Zach said with a surprised look. "It's you." She was glad that he reminder her and she said with a smile. "It is nice to meet you, I am Lorraine Tsunami."


	11. Chapter 11

Zach snapped out of his stocked and said. "Nice to meet you I am Zachery Sapper and thank you for saving my life back a Hargeon." Lorraine smile and said."You're welcome." Zach smiled and said "Well it was nice meet you but I need to stop her."

"Why?"

"It the job to find how was attacking girls and stop them." Zach way good bye then Lorraine said. "Wait." Zach turn back to Lorraine. "I am come with you."

"Fine but if you die it not my fault."

Kay and don't worry I can take care of myself." They run to Nis. Erza found Nis on the ground. "Nis is it you?" She turn to Erza. "Who are you?"

"Nis want happen to you?"

"Are you single?"

"Yes, but what happen…..?" Is charged at her and said. "Then you will die." Erza did not know what was going on. Zach and Lorraine made it in time. Zach fired an arrow to stop Nis and Lorraine kicked her into the hot springs. Zach saw Jellal and yelled at him. "JELLAL COVER ERZA AT WOMEN WANT'S TO KILL HER AND LORRAINE!" Jellal yelled back. "WHO IS LORRAINE AND WHAT HAPPEN TO NIS?!"

Jellal made his way to Zach. "She drink something and turned into a monster and my arrows are not working again." Jellal took a arrow and said. "Zach the safety is on." Zach grabbed the arrow and turned it around to see it was on the safety. "Why would there be a safety on a arrow?"

"They are magic arrow with the safety on the are just arrows."

"Oh I see." He turned the safety off of his ice arrows and fired at Nis foot. She stopped moving and Zach smiled. "Finally they work." Lorraine and Zach were fighting the Nis Jellal got Erza up and she stated to fight to. Zach stop her movement with ice arrows, Erza blocked her attacks and Lorraine was fast so she kicked her in the face.

After a will they Nis was defeated and everyone regrouped. "Guy's meet Lorraine she shaved me at Hargeon, Lorraine this is my master Erza and her friend Jellal." They sock hands and turn to the Nis.

As Nis got up she said. "You four have ruin my plans." Erza started talked back to Nis. "Why are you doing this?"

"My husband let me for a single women and when I found out I killed them both and I would hurt ever man stealer at this hot springs."

"You could not just let go?"

"No he was mend and then went I lost him I was go to stop it from ever happen again." She charged at Erza. Erza did not move fasted Zach covered Erza. Zach got slashed on the chest Erza fell back, Jellal cash her, and Lorraine said. "That it. **Water Dragon Roar.** " Lorraine fire a blast of water from her mouth frowning Nis back and knocked her out. She went to Zach and covered her hands with water. "Hold still this won't hurt." As she started Zach asked. "Lorraine are you a wizard."

Yes I am a Water Dragon Slayer and it can heal people and done." Zach looked at his slash make and it was gone. Jellal found two potion one open and the other one not open. After Zach and Lorraine give Nis to the soldiers, Jellal gave Zach the not open one. Zach asked Lorraine if she could answered some question. They finally made there way to the cherry blossom tree. "So Lorraine with guild do you belong to?"

"I don't have a guild I think they are all evil."

"You have seen a lot of dark guild have you?"

"Yes."

"Will my guild is the best and everyone is like a family so if you want to me and my master Erza are living at 9:00 so if you want to come with as I think it will be fine."

Zach got up and as he was walking away he said to Lorraine. "Oh and Lorraine." She turned to Zach. "You have got some cool magic." Zach walked back to his room with the potion in his hand.

Jellal went to see how Erza. "Erza I coming in." He put down the potion next to a bottle of water. He saw Erza on the bed, she was sad. "Erza what wrong?"

"I'm sorry it just that I failed at being a master."

"What make you say that?"

Zach had to protect me i'm the one how is spot to protect him."

"Here let me get you some water." Jellal got up and walked over to get her and him some water. Jellal was so focused on Erza he did not see he open the potion and bore in a to their classic. He hand her a classic and they drink it. The potion kicked but unlike what happen to Nis it did the opposite. The potion made them say the things they want to say. Erza was the first to speak. "Jellal there is something I want to tell you."

"Me two Erza."

They both took a breath and said. "I love you!" After saying that they kissed and hold one another for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Lorraine returned to her room Ruby flew into her chest and said. "What happen I hear your roar and I got worry." Lorraine patted her on the head and said. "I found him."

"Who?"

"The man from Hargeon he was here and I was help him deal with a problem." Ruby flew away from her chest and said. "So did you two talk?"

"Yes and he invited me to his guild."

"Really?"

"Yes, he said if I want to come him and his master it would be fine."

"Did you tell him that we have a bad thing with dark guilds."

"Yes and he said it was fine but it was our chose."

"Well you can make it, now lets go to sleep. Key." Ruby and Lorraine went to bed and Lorraine had a dream of her, Ruby and her father.

She was on a island, her father was blue, his wing were on his arms, his lover have was all tail and he found Lorraine floating in the water and took her in. After a while a egg floated on sore of their island and when it it broke open it was a red cat with wings and that were she meet Ruby

"Lorraine, Ruby there is something I want to tell you." She smiled holding Ruby and nodded. "I want you to make friends and have a family of your on when you get older."

"Why dad?"

"Because I will never be here forever."

"What are talking about we are never going to be apart."

"If only it was true Lorraine, if only if it was true." The next thing she knew was she was back at the hotel room. She got up wake up Ruby. "Lorraine what the matter?"

"Get ready were leaving soon."

"It's only 8:30." Really then we need to move, You get the things and I am going to take a shower." Lorraine was about to head to the bathroom when Ruby said. "Lorraine where are we going?"

"To meet some people." Lorraine started to take a shower.

Early in the morning about 6:00 Jellal got up with a killer headache. He thought he was in Zach room so he found his clothes on the floor and grabbed the potion and walked out of the hotel and dumped it out so it would not be used, but Jellal had forgot he was Erza's room and that he sleep with her for the night.

Erza woke up a hour later she also had a killer headache.

Zach woke up a hour after knew Jellal had to live early so he could meet with Meredy and tell her about that Nis got the potion's form a dark guild.

Back to Jellal. "Jellal how have you been."

"Great Meredy."

"Oh what made it great?"

"I got see Erza and her apprentice."

"Erza has a apprentice."

"Yeah he knew and he helped me get to spend sometime Erza."

"That great and did you find a any conditions to the dark guild."

"Yes I did." Jellal would Remedy the potion. "This was we found I don't know what it is."

"So was it empty when you got it?"

"No I drank it when I was living the hot springs."

"Fine lite go I know where with the dark guild that made this potion at."

"Great lets go."

Back at the hotel, Zach had made it to the meeting spot at 8:55. Erza made it at 9:00. "Erza you are on time and what is the matter with you?"

"It is nothing I just have a big headache from last night."

"Ok then lets go." As they were walking out Zach turn around to see if Lorraine decide to come. "Is very think ok, Zach?"

"Yeah i'm fine." Zach turn back and stared to walk out of the hot springs. Five minutes ago. Lorraine was looking to find her thinks. "Come Ruby we are going to be late." Lorraine and Ruby backed their back and ran to the door's of the building only to see Zach walking out. She screamed "ZACH!" Zach and Erza turn around to see Lorraine behind them. "Lorraine you came?"

"Zach what are you talking about?"

"Oh Erza I asked if Lorraine would like to join the guild and since she hear i'm question you want to come right?"

"Yes and this is my partner Ruby." Zach got down to her eye length and said. "Nice to meet you i'm Zachery Sapper, Zach for short. Nice to meet you to I am Ruby." Zach got up to Lorraine eye length. "So i'm question you want to come to our guild." She nodded. "Then lets get going."

They left the hot springs and making his way train station. On the train raid Erza fell asleep and Ruby was getting sick. "So Ruby as motion sickness?"

"Yes so we mostly walk."

"Then you two have see lot?"

"Yes."

"I am going to get some snakes, you two want something."

"I will have a grill chess." He looked at Ruby. "Some fish pleas." Zach made his his way to the snake car. He got at a grill chess for Loraine, a fish for Ruby, a strawberry cake, and a bag of chip for him.

After having their snakes and finally made their way back to the guild Zach said to Lorraine and Ruby. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." Then the guild started a brawl. "What was that?"

"The guild gets into fight every now and again." They entered the guild hall to see the guild fighting. Zach said drawing his bow and said. "Now if you need me I be in the fight." Lorraine asked. "Why?"

"Because Erza is tried and someone need to stop then."

"Hear let me and Ruby try something."

"Good luck" Zach put away his bow and stepped out of Loraine way. " **Twin Water Dragon Slayer Roar.** " Lorraine and Ruby launched a wave off water that hits everyone and they stopped fighting to see Zach and Erza who was still asleep and the two new member. Zach was asked with a surprised look. "Ruby also knows Water Dragon Slayers?"

"Close she knows Abyss Dragon Slayer magic and all she know is a roar anything else would hear her and make her tried like Erza." Then Master Makarov walked up to them and said. "So Zach you are back and you made a friend, who is she?"

"This is Lorraine Tsunami and her partner Ruby." He shook his hand and Zach said to Makarov. "Master the person how was attacking the other girls was a woman who lost her husband to another girl and she was mad so she drink this potion in order to do so. Oh Jellal was also there and he help as and I think he is taking care of the people that made this." Zach showed Makarov the potion. "Zach this is Emotionally."

"What that?"

"A potion that make powerful motion on the person who drinks it but you will forget at the end of it." Makarov then destroyed the potion and started to asked question. "So Lorraine and Ruby right?" They nodded. "Do you want to join my guild?"

"Yes we do."

"Well welcome to Fairy Tail." The guild yelled with joy. Lorraine got a light blue mark on her left shoulder and Rudy on the back same color. Then they went to the was still tired and then Natsu came up with Happy and Lucy. Zach introduced. "Lorraine this is Natsu, Lucy, and Natsu partner Happy." They shock hand and then Natsu asked. "So Lorrainty."

"It's Lorraine!"

"What kind of magic can you do?"

"Do you want to fight to see." Natsu smiled. Zach asked Lorraine. "I thought you did not like to fight?"

"I do try not to fight but I am bored so I cool."

"You are nuts, so will fit in fine here." Everyone hear that Natsu was fighting Lorraine so everyone went to the back as everyone was walking to where Natsu and Lorraine was fighting, Zach and Lucy started to talk. "Man Natsu is a idiot."

"Yes but he think he will loss."

"What no way."

"Yes way."

"You want to make a deal."

"What is that, Zach."

If Natsu loss you need to take Natsu on a date and if Lorraine loss I take her on a date, deal."

"Deal." They sock hands and walked outside.


	13. Chapter 13

(Sorry for not writing this sooner I was fixing the previous chapter)

Zach and Lucy sat down in the front row to see the battle. Happy was on Lucy's lap and Ruby was on Zach's. Natsu was asked Lorraine with a smile on his face. Natsu has not be fight a whole lot thank to Gray, Gajeel and Romeo spending time with their girlfriend, so he was more than happy to fight Lorraine. "So Lorraine are you ready?"

"Oh I am ready, lets go." Lorraine smiled and said. " **Water Dragon Roar."** Natsu said. " **Fire Dragon Roar."** The two roar's hit they both where destroyed. Natsu was surprised and the guild was in stock with the thought that they had five dragon slayers. Lucy turn to Zach and said with a surprised look. "She is a Dragon Slayer too?" Zach nodded. Natsu was very happy to fight another, he charged at her and said. " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist."** Lorraine countered with. " **Water Dragon Steel Fist."** They both were fighting, when they were in the middle of the fight when Natsu started to ask questions. "So, Lorraine, did a dragon teach you."

"Yes, you two."

"Yes, and when did your's leave?"

"Over 14 years ago and I am done talking lets fight. **Water Dragon Wing Attack**." Loraine and Natsu went back to fight. They were hitting and kicking another for a duck cloud to be there.

After a while the duck cloud cleared the guild saw both Natsu and Lorraine on the ground. Lucy and Zach got up living Happy and Ruby on there sits. Lucy hold Natsu up so Wendy could he him and Lorraine was already heal when Zach got to her. Grey was the first one to walk up to Zach and Lorraine. "Man that was good fight." Ruby saw Grey and yelled. "Stay away from her you pervert!"

"I am not a per…" Before he could find his sentence Ruby said. " **Abyss Dragon Roar."** Everyone guild were very and I mean very surprised that Ruby had's some Dragon Slayer power. Juvia got Grey off of the wall of the guild. Natsu was the first to speak. "She is a Dragon Slayer too?"

"Yes and no, are dad did teach her a roar, but that all she can do nothing more."

"How is that possible, the Exceed egged that Wendy and I found was two year after are parents left as?"

"I think I can explain." Carla said with Happy next to her. "The queen told me that she had seemed one egg to see if it would work, so that makes Ruby the first Exceed in Earth-Land." The guild was every happy that the got a new Dragon Slayer and a half Dragon Slayer had just join the guild. Daring the party Zach sat down with Lucy looking at the table with the five and a half Dragon Slayer talking. "Hey Lucy." Lucy turn from Dragon Slayer's to Zach. "What is it Zach?'

"The bet we made that what's up."

"Yes, what about it."

"Second they both loss I think we both lose the bet."

"Seer, what was the bet again?"

"If lost Lorraine I asked her on a date and If Natsu lost you would ask him." Lucy face turn red she did make the bet but she did not hear what the loser was doing. Zach grabbed Lucy and started walking. Lucy snapped out of thought and said. "I don't think I can."

"Then we will make it a double date so you don't have to worry?" She Nodded. At the table the Dragon Slayers were having a talk. Before Gajeel asked Laxus to at Wendy away from the conversation "So Lorraine?" She turn to Gajeel. "How old are you?"

"About 18."

"So do you have a mate?"

"No, I do not."

"So it looks like I am the only one with a mate" Natsu and Lorraine said with anger in there eyes. "We will find a mate." and on cue Zach and Lucy came up to the two of them and Zach said. "What are you two doing." They said. "Nothing."

"Well, you see Lorraine I would like to ask you out." Lorraine was dumbstruck and Lucy said with her head looking down. "And Natsu would you like to go on a date with me." It was Natsu turn to be dumbstruck and Zach said will grabbing Natsu. "Well we are go to plan the date why don't you two go see if you can wake up Erza." He pointed to Erza and walked outside with Natsu. Lucy and Lorraine made there way to Erza. "Erza wake up." Lucy tried but it was not working. " I got this, Lu." Lorraine summoned a orb of water and throw it at Erza. "What the?"

"Erza." Erza turn to Lucy. "Are you ok?"

"What make you say that?"

"You have be sleeping a lot to day, and Zach asked as to check up on you."

"I'm fine just tired, so I am going home. Bye" As she waved goodbye Lorraine had a look on her face. Lucy saw this and asked. "Lor what is it?"

"Oh it nothing, I just figure what Erza smiles like."

"What is it."

"Metal and the Outdoors." Then Lucy remember that she asked the same question and his answer was. "She smiles like Metal and that it." Lucy was puzzled on why Lorraine smail something different than Natsu.


	14. Chapter 14

After being drag back to his house Natsu yelled at Zach. "WHAT THE HECK, ZACH?"

"Cool it, Natsu we just need to talk about what we are doing for the double date." Natsu come down and Zach side ."Don't worry I think you and I can make a plan." Natsu said with a low voice. "We are doom."

"Yes, yes we are."

At Lucy's apartment.P.S. Lorraine and Ruby are going to move into Fairy Hill in the morning and in the mean time they were with Lucy for the night and Ruby was watching Lucy and Lorraine freaking out. "Why are you two freaking out?"

"I just can't figure out why Zach would asked me out?" Ruby turn to Lucy. "We made a bet that the loser would pay of the other to hang out with the winner."

"Will you two stop freaking out." They turn to Ruby and she said. "Why are so tied up don't forgot it a double date so you two have one another now let's get some sleep." With that thought they all went to sleep.

A week later. "Zach can you help me with this?"

"No i'm try to get my fix." Zach and Natsu got with the help of Mirajane sit at a new restaurant in Magnolia. The dress code was fantasy and Zach and Natsu was waiting by the door try to get their tie's on. "How can this be so hard?"

"I don't know why and this is very hard the fight monster Zach." Then they made it to Lucy's apartment and the girls were having some trouble. "Lucy can help with?" Lorraine has never worn a dress before or had one so Lucy loud her a blue long dress with no sleeves and Lucy had her red dress. "Here you go." Lucy zipped up Lorraine dress and then they heard the doorbell ring. "That must be the boy's?"

"I don't think so?"

"Why?"

"Natsu has not come in from the window so I don't think so."

"Well let's just see." They walked to the door and on the other side was Natsu and Zach having a talk. "Why could I not just go in from Lucy's window?"

"It stupid and I don't want any more tension for the evening."

"What tension would I make?"

"Seeing them getting ready is not the story I want to tell." Zach rang the doorbell and then after they still trying to fix their ties the girl's open the Zach and Natsu were lost for words when they saw Lucy and Lorraine. Lorraine was the first to speak. "You look nice."

"Yeah I thought you did not have fantasy clothes Natsu."

"I didn't Zach help me get some but we can get are tie's on right." He pointed to Zach who was still trying to get it he's trying get his tie on. "Here Natsu let me help you." Lucy help Natsu get his tie right and then Lorraine said. "Here I think I know what to do." Lorraine was trying to fix Zach tie, but she was coughing him. "Lorraine you are coughing me."

"Oh I am so sorry."

"It fine."

"Great so when is the opening again?"

"6:00." Lucy had a look on her face and said. "Guy's it's 5:55." They all were about to run when Zach and Natsu grabbed Lorraine and Lucy seeing they wear in high heels. They arrived on time They entered the door and a men at the door said. "Welcome to Fire Night, do you have a table?"

"Fairy Tail." The man looked at the book and found it and said. "This way." They got to there table and looked at what to eat. After ordering Zach started asking question to Lorraine. "So Lorraine did you dad give you that bandana?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Natsu got his scarf from his day and he never take it off and the same for you and I got to ask what was your dad like and what did he look like." Lorraine went quiet and Zach said after seeing Natsu and Lucy having a conformation. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, no I was just think I was not sad. He was very kind and he made all of my problems wash away."

"Sounds like a great dad."

"He was, hey was so tell me about your family?" Now Zach was quiet and then he said. "I lost my mom when I was 5 and ever since then my dad was always drink and he moved as to a house in the middle of nowhere." After he was finished Lorraine said. "I sorry."

"No it fine and when I got here I found a really family and that made all the years of pain gone in one scientist. "Are you join the guild?" It was the second best mount of my life."

"Second what was the first?"

"That is my secret." After eat their food Natsu took Lucy home and Zach took Lorraine home to. As Natsu and Lucy were walking to Lucy's apartment Natsu said. "This was nice don't you think, Luce?" She stayed quiet and Natsu said. "What is the matter Luce?"

"I don't talk about it."

"Is it about Lisanna?" Lucy stop and Natsu remembered what Zach said to him will the girls were in the restroom when they were waiting for the check. "This was not so bad, Zach."

"Yeah I just hope Lucy thinks this is a practice date for Lisanna."

"What make you say that?"

"She think you have a think for Lisanna since you two are childhood friend's."

"How do I tell her that she is not?" He whispered in his ear. "And will that work?"

"With fate and hope Natsu that's all we can do."

Back to Natsu and Lucy. "Look Lucy I don't have feilings for Lisanna and beside she love someone beside me." Lucy was still proposing and Natsu said again. "Look can we do this again but without Zach and Lorraine?" She nodded. As they got to Lucy's apartment Natsu said. "How about Monday we gets some coffee at say 3:00 pm?" She nodded and as he was walking he stop and turned around and said to Lucy almost inside. "Oh, by the way I will pick you from the window next time." And she thought as she got into bed. "Best day ever."

Back to Zach and Lorraine he got her to Fairy Hill. "This was nice and I will see you tomorrow at the guild." Before he could go she grabbed him and whispered to his ear. "Thank you for inviting me to the guild, it was my second best mount of my life."

"What was the first?"

" That my secret." He smiled with the knowledge of where she got it from. He waved goodbye and when Lorraine got inside Ruby who was still wake said. "How was it?"

"It was perfect." And with that all four of them sleep with was one of the best day over.


	15. Chapter 15

The guild was in top sap over the mouth. Zach, Ruby and Lorraine has be go with Natsu, Lucy and Happy on some mission and thank to Lorraine Natsu fire only hits the monster or people that are from dark guilds, so there has be deducted on the reward money and that was good for everyone, even the Makarov was happy that Lorraine was stopping the bill that Natsu make's. After the train ride to Magnolia they made their way to the guild. "Oh you're come back."

"Hello master." Zach said science Erza was like mentor he got into the habit of calling her master when he saw her. Everyone else said. "Hey Erza." They all went to a table and started to talk about the mission. "Then Zach froze his feet, Lucy and Lorraine stop his hands and then I punch him in the face knocking it out."

"That great you have not destroyed anything yet Na…"Then Erza all of a sudden run start to the lady room. After pushing her guts out for 5 hours she got out Lucy was the first person to talk. "Erza are you ok?"

"I think so?"

"No your not good, Lorraine, Wendy can you see if Erza sick?" They got Erza and then Lorraine said. "She has not problems."

"I have to agree with Lor she is right."

"Then want, is the matter?"

"I don't know so maybe we could go to Porlyusca." Lorraine was confident and asked. "Who's Porlyusca?"

"She is Fairy Tail privet doctor."

"Lets go then." The girls turn around to see Natsu, Zach, and Romeo. "We are coming to."

Lucy yelled "Whatever come on." Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Zach, Lorraine, Wendy, and Romeo went into the wood near Magnolia. "You know I think we would get their faster if the cat did not go."

"Now Zach you know they wanted to see the Excess town especially Ruby."

"I know I was starting out a fact."

"No, you are complaining."

"Be quite Natsu." After five miles of walking and some complaining from Zach. "I was not compiling!" They finely made there way to the Porlyusca house. Lucy knocked on the door. "Who is it? Oh it is you. What is the problem?"

"We don't know Erza has been tired and now she is vomiting."

"Bering her here and you three stay here." She pointed to Natsu, Zach and Romeo. They sat outside and the girl went inside. "So." Zach started to talk to Romeo. "How are think's with Wendy?"

"It fine later today we were going to the theater to see a play."

"And what play is that?"

"It is…." Before he could finish Erza yelled from inside. "I'M WHAT!?"

"What was that?"

"I think it was Erza, Natsu."

"Then let go." Natsu grabbed Zach and Romeo and run into the house. Back the clock a little to the girls. Lorraine and Wendy were listen to Porlyusca will Lucy was no a chair next to Erza. Porlyusca got over and use her magic on her. Lorraine and Wendy took note on what see was doing. After away Porlyusca got up and whispered into Lucy's ear. She was turned to Erza with a stocked look on her face. "Erza."

"Yes Lucy?"

"Don't freak out."

"Lucy what is it?"

"Erza you're pregnant." Erza took a second and yelled. "I'M WHAT!?" The guys finally made it inside and Ezra did not notice and said. "What do you mean i'm pregnant." The guys stop in there tracks and the girl's turn to see the guy's to stopped with looks on there face. Porlyusca come up to them slap the look's off and turn to Erza and said. "It true and you are one mouth into it." The guy's got up and then Erza said. "How did this happen?"

"I think I have idea." Everyone turned to Zach. "Remember when I got scratched by Nis, Erza was so sad and Jellal told me he would see you and tried to career you up."

"I don't remember that."

"That because he had one of potion and Makarov said with the potion he would turn on the most powerful emotion you had at the time and you would forgot the next moring." Every was still not understanding Zach faced pumped his hand and said. "Jellal and you had feeling for one another and I don't know how, but you two drink it and here we are now." Everyone got the idea and then Erza sat back down on the bed. Lucy was the first one to talk. "Erza what wrong?"

"it is a lot to think about, I don't even were to start?"

"I have a idea." Every turn back to Zach. "I think we should find Jellal and get him here and Erza you are the one to tell him and when you are ready we will tell the guild but until then this is only for the 7 of as no one else will know about this."

"How are we go to fine him?"

"That easy after all we have three dragon with as after all."

"So when are we going?"

"Tomorrow and no one will tell about Erza and Erza is not coming."

"Why am I not coming?"

"We need you to stop questions of why all six of as are not there." They all nodded and went home. Everyone was asleep, but Erza was still up and was having thought about this. "I'm going to be a mom." She hold her hand to her stomach and thought. "What will Jellal say when he hears this." And with that she fell asleep and Jellal got a feeling. Meredy said noticing this and said. "Jellal what the matter?"

"I don't know, but I feel happy for some reason."

"That great now can we get out of here."

"I don't think that is going to be possible without some help."

"Let's hope for some then."


	16. Chapter 16

(Sorry I have been busy and I can start writing again so enjoy and thank for all the views.)

The guild was wondering where Zach, Natsu, Romeo, Lucy, Lorraine, and Wendy were at even the Dragon Slayers Exceeds. Then Erza walked in, she still was not seer now to tell Jellal the new. Then Happy, Carla, and Ruby came up to Erza and Carla said. "Hey Erza are you ok we heard you went to Porlyusca and where are the other?"

"I'm fine and they went on a mission from Porlyusca."

"So when will they be back?"

"I do not know, but it will be fine after all they are strong." With that they all went to a table and Ruby told story of Lorraine and her. On a train the guy's was on one side and the girl's on the other. Natsu was over the train window Zach next to him and Romeo on the end. They asked Makarov where was the potion made and he said it was made by Dark Wolf and that there guild hall was located five train stop from Fairy Tail. "Are you seer it is a good Idea to go there?" Zach snapped out of thought and told Lucy. "We know that Jellal was try to find Dark Wolf, so we go and then Natsu, Lorraine and Wendy can find his sent."

"What happen if he did not find it?"

"Then we destroy it." After arriving in town and made their way to the Dark Wolf Natsu got something Lucy noticed and said. "Natsu what is it?"

"I think I smell Jellal." They poked their head out of a rock to see the guild was still alive and then as they all back over the rock Zach said. "Natsu is Jellal inside." He nodded. "Ok here is the plan, the guys will find away to get them right here and the girls will sneak in, everyone good with that?" The girl nodded and left the guy then Romeo asked. "Do you think they will be fine?"

"Don't worry both Lorraine and Wendy are Dragon Slayers and Lucy is thought thank to Natsu."

"Ok your right. So how are get them all here?" Zach smiled as he pulled out a fire arrow and then Natsu figured it out and smiled. The girls got ready then Lucy asked. "Hey when are going to sneak?"

"I think we will know it when it happens." And on cue they heard exploration and men moving to the front the girls went inside will the guys were having fun. "So Natsu how many have you got?"

"17."

"Ha I got 18."

"You two are slow I already have 20."

"Man you're fast Romeo. Come on Natsu let so Romeo how it done." They all charged at the guild they were big but not very strong so it was easy for them to take them on. Inside the girl had made their way to the prison cells and thank to Lorraine the guard were not a problem. They guy were having fun and the girls had just found Jellal and Meredy chain to a wall. "Jellal." Jellal and Meredy looked up to see the girls and Meredy said. "Lucy, Wendy and who are you?"

"The name Lorraine and who are you?"

"The name is Meredy, anyway why are you three here."

"We are not alone we have Natsu, Zach and Romeo are here to and they are fight the guild."

"Thank's Lucy but why are the six of you here?"

"Erza need to tell Jellal something so we need to find you, but we did not know you two were imprisoned by Dark Wolf." They got the chain off and when they saw all the members of Dark Wolf on the ground and the guys high five one another. They turn to see Jellal, Meredy, Lucy, Lorraine, and Wendy. They walked over Zach said. "You must be Meredy."

"And you must be Zach, Jellal said you help him spend some time with Erza."

"Yes and." Before Zach could finched he and Lucy were grabbed by magic rope. Everyone look at where they rope were coming from to see a man holding Lucy rope and a woman holding Zach rope. "Look like we found some better man and women than thou two." He pointed to Jellal and Meredy. Lorraine and Natsu yelled in union. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH LUCY/ZACH!" Jellal spock up. "That guy is Black and the girl is White they are the guild master and they are always after a person to make them personally worker for them until they find another." With that both Natsu and Lorraine snapped with that knowledge and that the the two of them touching Zach and Lucy. The fire and water around them everyone was froze in fear at the dragons and Natsu said. " **Fire Dragon Secret Art Blue Fire Cross Edges.** " And Lorraine said. " **Water Dragon Secret Art Red Jet Stream.** " Natsu used blue flames like a blade at Black and Lorraine used a way of every hot red water at White. They were defeated Zach and Lucy free and the said union. "Thank you, Natsu/Lorraine."

"No problem can we go home know."

"That is good." They all let the ruin that was once Dark Wolf and went on the train. Jellal and Meredy hide their face so they could be on the train. On the train Jellal go a question and asked it. "So what does Erza want to tell me Lucy?"

"Sorry but she need to tell you and Zach said it should be her to tell you."

"So you know, Zach?"

"We all know but Erza will be the one to tell you." They all stopped talking after Romeo and Wendy came back with some snacked. Jellal had a look on his face and Zach notice. "Jellal what the matter?"

"It nothing it just I have been feeling happy ever seen yesterday and I don't know why."

"I wonder why?" He was got a idea why he was like that and he thought to himself. "I think you will be fine Erza."


	17. Chapter 17

(Sorry I school work to do and I have been try to find free time and thanks for all of the views anyway lets go.)

The 8 of them had finally made their way to Fairy Tail's guild hall, Happy, Ruby, and Carla were the first to meet them at the door. Carla yelled at all of them. "WHERE DID THE 6 0F YOU GO AND WHY ARE JELLAL AND MEREDY HERE?"

"Carla come down and where Erza?"

"She over…" Carla pointed to the dust cloud that was Erza was. "or was over there."

"I guess she heard you yell and run."

"Zach what is going on with Erza she has been very weird lately even more then Lucy?" Every turn to Happy and while everyone laughs Lucy was scaring him. "I can't tell you but we need to fine Erza first."

"I know where she is." They all turn to Jellal and Lucy asked. "You do?"

"Yes and since it me she want to talk to I will go alone, I will be back with Erza." Jellal left the guild with group confused on how he knew where she was but then Juvia run up to Meredy and the two of them. "Juvia is happy to see you Meredy."

"It great to see you to, so how are thing with Gray?"

"We are going on another date tonight."

"You two are date and how did that happen."

"Zach gave a push to Gray-sama and he said we will see how the first date goes"

"So was it good?"

"Oh no it was wasn't but Gray-sama saw how cute Juvia was when we were helping a lost kid find his parents." Meredy grabbed Zach from the group of people asking questions about where then did. "I see why they call you Cupid."

"It is both an honor and a insult to me, but I like it." The guild smile and they were having a great time. Jellal finally found Erza she was in tree house she made when she was little. "I found you." Erza looked down to see Jellal at the bottom. "How did you know I was here?"

"You told me at the Grand Magic Games, when you were little and that Gray saw you cry you made this tree house and this is where you go when you need some time to be alone." He climbed you the robe and sat next to Erza. "So what the matter?"

"What do you mean?"

"Zach said you had to tell me something, so what is it?" She took a big breath and said with fear in her voice. "Jellal, i'm pregnant and you're the dad."

"What how did this happen?"

"Jellal remember what happen to me after Zach got scraped up?"

"A little and I don't remember after I was walking to your room and then it woke up and when on my way."

"Well Zach said you had the potion on you and that you may be poured as a class of it and that is way we could not remember what happen." Jellal had to think for amount but Erza was freaking out. 'She pregnant and i'm the daddy this great but I can't be with her since I am always the run. But I want the two of them to know.' "Erza." Erza stop freak out a little and listen to Jellal. "Erza I love you and I am happy for the kid." She was glad to hear that. "But." But not that. "I can't slay for long and I do what more for our kid."

"I just glad you are ok with this and I know you could not stay but I thank you for caring and I love you two." She hugged Jellal and he hugged her back. The two of them were so focused on one another they did not see that someone was listening. They went back to the guild to see everyone with confused look on there face, Erza snapped Natsu out of and asked. "Natsu what happen?"

"Zach came in a took Gramp's to who knows where?"

"Why did he do that?"

"He said he need Master for a plan and that he want Jellal and Meredy to stay here until they get back." Erza and Jellal turn to Mirajane and now they were all confused at what was going on. Erza thought to herself. "What are you doing Zach?" On a train Zach has finished explain what was going on and his plan Makarov. "So what do you think?"

"Do you think it will work?"

"Yes it got to work." Makarov smiled and side "Then it will work."


	18. Chapter 18

It has been a week since Zach took Makarov and told Jellal and Meredy to stay at Fairy Tail. Meredy has been stay with Juvia for the week and she was surprised that there was not a lot of Gray things in the room. All she said that Gray asked her to cut back on all of the him stuff since they were dating. She was ok with that but she did say she was keeping some of it. Zach left a seat of key to his apartment. Jellal saw it was a normal apartment for one person. He would oven hang out in the apartment and Erza would come over and the two of them would talk about the baby. He still wanted to talk about it even though he was not going to be around after Zach and Makarov. Right about now Jellal had his arm around Erza and they were at the front of the guild hall "So are you ready to tell the guild, yet Erza?"

"Yes and no."

"Don't worry I will be here for you." He hugged her in all of Erza life she has never been so nervous that she lost her tough guy acted and was like any other girl in this position. They entered the guild and the made there way to Mirajane and she said. "What can I do for you two?"

"We have an announcement to make would you be so kind."

"No problem." she when on stages and said. "Everyone please be quiet Erza and Jellal have an announcement to make." The all of the guild member and Meredy were wounding on about the announcement, but Natsu, Romeo, Wendy, Lucy, And Lorraine knew what was going on. "Erza took the stages Jellal hold her hand a she said. "Everyone I know this will be a stock." Erza tightened her grip on Jellal and everyone was on the their sits. "I'm pregnant and Jellal is the dad." They closed their eyes the guild was stock only Meredy was the only how spock. "Jellal we have been here for a week and you got Erza PREGNANT." Meredy did not give him time to answer as she was strangely him. Erza stop Meredy and side. "No, Meredy I have be pregnant for over a month and Jellal and I were under a potion when we did it and the next day we both forgot it."

"Is that ture?"

"Yes it is now can you let me go." She let Jellal go and said. "Look i'm happy for you two I really am, but Jellal we can not stay here."

"I know and it still hurts to know that I will stay away the women I love and my kid alone. I also know they deserve better than me." Everyone was on the break of tears and I mean EVERYONE. "Then why don't you stay and work hard then anyone here." Everyone turn to see Makarov and Zach who had a scar under his left eye. Everyone has a headache thank to what Erza, Jellal, and Zach said. Lorraine came up and said. "Three things. One what do you mean. Two where were you two and three what happen to your eye."

"I will tell you everything, but I need you and Wendy to heal up Zach." Makarov sat on the bar and started to talk. "First Zach told me everything about Erza being pregnant and how Jellal felt about the baby. He had come up with a plan so you could stay and be with Erza. We went to the Magic Council and Zach propose a mentor ship."

"What does that mean Zach." Jellal ask as he turn to Zach. "When a ten wizard saints take's a criminal who have showed signs of being good." Jellal turn back to Makarov. "The council agreed on three turns. The first is that they mess stick with the wizard saint they are with and they can never go anywhere without the saint. The second they pick the wizard saint and the person he with and finally one person for a wizard saint."

"That still doesn't Zach got that scar under his eye."

"They picked Meredy for me and not Jellal. So Zach asked for the test to become a wizard saint and so he could mentor Jellal." Everyone looked at Zach with 'are-you-mad-or-just-plain-stupid' looks then turn back to Makarov. "Yes I thought he was mad to, but the look in his eye's were all need to see he had it. The monster he fought was very strong it took 5 days of fighting non stop to win against it. The council agreed for Zach to mentor Jellal but he would have to try to become a wizard saint when he turns 30."

"And that is why you two can stop run and Jellal you can stay and help Erza with the baby."

"And I do have two question for you and Meredy."

"Shoot."

"Are you ok with this?" They both looked at one another and turn back to Makarov and said. "We are fine with this and think we would love to join the guild."

"Then my last question where do you what your mark and what color?" Jellal said "Scarlet over my heart." And Meredy said. "Dark blue on my hand." They got their mark and then Makarov said.

"Let's party for Jellal and Meredy join and Erza and Jellal having their baby!" The guild probed with career's of joy and party like their was no tomorrow. During the party Jellal and Erza got Zach out of the room and started to talk. "Zach?"

"Yes master?"

"Why did you do all this that all we want to know?"

"You and Jellal both love one another and I hear Jellal said he could not stay."

"That does not explain why you did all this."

"I know the feeling of losing a parents and I know Jellal would feel bad about messing EVERYTHING and that is the worst think that can happen to a father." Jellal left Erza side and put his right hand on his shoulder and said. "Thank you, Zach."

"No problem just take very good care of Erza and the baby."

"I would not be very good I will be awesome at it." Zach didn't say a word just gave him a high five a the three of them walked back to the party


	19. Chapter 19

It was a peaceful day at Fairy tail. "Where my Strawberry Cake!" Or it was. It has been six months since Erza told the guild she was pregnant and Jellal and Meredy join Fairy tail. Jellal has been going on missions with Team Natsu and Makarov let them go on though missions not S class but not the normal missions. Meredy decide to stay and help out the guild as Makarov assistant with paper work and help keep an eye on Erza for Jellal. Team Natsu just came back from the mission and they destroyed "a little" pit of the town. So Natsu and Lorraine are finch cleaning the liberty and Lucy and Zach were make some snakes. They let Jellal deal with Erza who had a serious food cravings. "Erza you ate all of the cake and they have to make some more."

"Then what taking so long."

"They are all out for strawberries." Happy flaw over to them and said. "Erza you need to cut back or you will be as heavy as Lucy."

"Hey, you stupid cat!"

"Now come down Lucy and hand me that knife." Lucy stop messing around with Happy and hand Zach a knife. Erza got sad and said. "Is that true Jellal? I am really that big."

( Little tip never and I do mean NEVER talk about a women being fat or a slow death comes.)

"No are as light as a feather." She smiled and hug Jellal. "Here you go."

"What this?" Jellal looked at the dish and was wondering was it safe for Erza. "Don't worry it just a dish from home. It just what we need after the mission."

"What is it?"

"It's called Pizza I made this all the back in my old world."

"I though you live in the middle of know were?"

"Yes, but I learned how to farm and my mom left me a cookbook. So when I got here I tried to find close ingredients to what they real are." Erza, Jellal, Lucy, Happy and Natsu and Lorraine how had finished clean the liberty had a slice to. The seven of them sat down and Jellal started to tell story of when it was just Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy fight and all was on the run. This was nice Zach finally found a place to call home and with good friends. Then Zach remembered he wanted to ask a question but he has never found the time to ask. "Sorry to stop the story, but I been try to ask." They all turn to Zach. "It the baby a boy or a girl?" Erza and Jellal looked at one another and said. "We don't know we want it to be a surprise."

"Fair enough but what are you going to name him or her ?"

"We worry think about Red for a boy and for a girl we are going with Ruby."

"Why?" He turn to Jellal. "Erza wanted to name him or her Scarlet and I talked her down." They laugh a little and Erza stream. "SCARLET IS A GREAT NAME!" They all raise their hand in a sign of surrender. Zach still love his new life even if it was crazy and out of control.

Four week later Jellal, Natsu, and Zach were walking into town. They just back from a mission as undercover works try to find where they works were go. They discover that they were be take by a want to be dark guild. It was a cakewalk but it was far from the guild hall Jellal has be growing inpatients seems he that had to good with Zach on a mission so he could pay rent. They thought it was go to be easy but it took a two week to fine the dark guild and another week to find a way to stop the magic bar and a week of work for a surprised. "Jellal come down your taping so muss you are make a hole in the floor."

"Sorry I am so nervous on be gone for a mouth and this." He showed the box he got after the mission. Zach was holding his and Natsu had his in his pants. "I still find it hard to believe you two are date." They told Jellal after the double date Lucy and Lorraine asked Natsu and Zach if they could keep it quiet. The girl at Fairy Tail would not stop talking and tidy them about have a family. Mirajane would have drawn version of what they would look like. "I am just a surprised a you are that Natsu is still with Lucy."

"Like you can talk." They went back and forth about how they were good at date Lucy and Lorraine. They finally made it home Natsu and Zach stop to bury the boxes and walked back to the guild. "We're back, sorry we took so long, it was hard." The three of them walked in everyone was happy to see them. Jellal walked up to a table where Erza was. "How are you dear?"

"I fine but the baby was kicking a lot when you were gone." Jellal put a hand on her stomach and said. "I think he or she like me already." She smiled then she felt pain. "Erza are you ok?"

"I fine just felt weird for a second." Happy, Ruby, Lucy, Natsu, Lorraine, Zach, and Meredy came over and Happy said. "Weird like Lucy or normal weird."

"HEY!" Lucy got mad and everyone laugh, but it all stop when Erza scream in pain. Jellal ask more worried. "Erza what wrong?" Erza felt her water break. "Jellal the baby is coming." The guild stop and started to panic. Zach started barking orders. "Lucy, Natsu and Meredy get Erza to spared room! Happy, Carle, Lily, and Ruby go get Porlyusca! Jellal stay by her side! Lorraine and Wendy keep an eye on Erza! And everyone stop panicking it is not helping!" The guild was starting to come down when Zach help Natsu, Lucy and Jellal getting her up the starts and he taught to himself. 'You were have some timing to be born when it just turn in the nine month of Erza be pregnant.'


	20. Chapter 20

Jellal was holding Erza hand. Lorraine and Wendy are try to help Erza get thru the pain. Zach and Meredy are outside make sere no one got in a accident hurt Erza. Will everyone asls was lost it. The exceeds came back with Porlyusca. "Where is she?"

"Inside." Zach and Meredy stip out of the way and Porlyusica went inside. "You think Erza will be ok?"

"Don't worry everything will be fine. Erza got Jellal, Lorraine and Wendy by her side. And she is pretty strong." Then the all head Erza scream. Everyone started to plank again. In the room Porlyusica said. "Ok one more push." She screamed and the sounds of a baby fluid the room. Lorraine grabbed the baby from Porlyusica reaped him in a red blanket and said to the two. "It's a boy." She him to Jellal and he said. "He looks like me but he's got your hair and eye color." Before she could see him she felt another one coming. She screamed again, Jellal hand him over to Wendy and stood by Erza side again. "And push." She did what Porlyusica. "And one more time." Then the second baby was born. Lorraine took the baby reaped her in a pink blanket and said. "It a girl." She her to Erza. "She looks like me even the hair color is mine."

"But she got my eyes and the Fernandes Tattoo." Erza didn't know what he meant but she looked close to her daughter and saw the same tattoo as Jellal. "Then she is your daughter." They both smiled and Jellal said. "So what are we going to name them?"

"Red and Ruby we did agree to call are kids that."

"Your right." She smiled "This is the best day of my life."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then, Wendy." Wendy turn to Jellal. "Can you get Zach and Meredy, please." She nodded and walked outside. Everyone was waiting to her to tell them what happen. "She fine and Jellal want Zach and Meredy to come in." They walked in before Wendy was blasted with questions. They walked in two the two with the twins in their hands. Meredy got close to them and said. "Oh my god they are so cute, what are their names." Jellal hand Red and Ruby to Meredy. "His name is Red and her name is Ruby."

"He looks like you Jellal just with the Erza's hair and eye color and she look like Erza all she has is your eyes and your tattoo." Zach took them next and Jellal said. "Zach, Meredy we would like it if you two could like if you two could be godfather and god." Before he could fines Mirajane bardes in and said. "What I want to be the godmother." Then Levy, Lucy, Meredy and Mirajane started to fight over the title. Zach was still holding and then Natsu yelled.

(P.S. Never yell when a baby is in a room.)

"WE YOU GUYS STOP YOU WILL WAKE THEM UP!"

(Nice going Natsu.)

The twin's woke up and they started to cry. Zach was walking to Erza so she could come them down. On the way the colors on their blankets change from red and pink to blue. It a surprise but after he hand them to Erza a water guise hit Zach. The guild looked to Juvia and Lorraine to see if their started it. Erza stop the baby from cry and their blankets colors turn back to normal and the guise stopped. Zach got over a pet their heads and made them giggle. Their blankets turn green and Zach got stuck in a tornado. "What is going on?"

"Color Shift." Everyone turn to Porlyusica and Zach said as the tornado stop and the twin's blankets turn back to normal. "What that?"

"A Magic that said you can not learn, but if you parents are strong and if you have strong feels and if they have twin it is positive."

"Not a lesson on what is a lesson on what it does?"

"They can turn the color of their closed to a different color and control the element the is with the color."

"How rare is this magic?"

"It is lost magic so very rare." Jellal and Erza were both surprised that kids already are strong with magic powers. The guild one by one walked in make sere to not to make the twins sad and make more water guise. As Lucy, Juvia and Lorraine were talking to Natsu and Gray about how they should stop fighting and be good role models for Red and Ruby. They agreed but the got fighting about how they were better than the other. Lucy and Juvia got mad and started yelling at them to stop. Lorraine notice that Zach was not at the table but he was on this floor and not with the twins. She turn her head to see that he was talk to the master and then he handed him of paper. It was late so everyone let but not Erza, Jellal and their kids. Jellal then pulled out the box he had when he got home and gave it to Erza. "What this?" She open the box and was alstock. "Sorry it took so long."

"It fine and it is perfect."

"Great now I think it time for mommy to go asleep."

"Ok that fine." She fell asleep on the bed and Jellal thought to himself. 'You two are the best think I could ever have I am so luck right now am I.' He cared them to the crip they got into the room. Kiss them goodnight and climbed in bed with Erza. As she went to sleep she thought. 'Best day ever of all time.'


End file.
